


A Nice Illusion

by reeby10



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Mornings, Gen, Tea, The Library (Person of Interest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The library was quiet, the world seeming far calmer than he knew it to be. A nice illusion, and one he needed after a very busy week.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	A Nice Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Harold came into the library and keyed into John’s channel. It was too early in the morning for anything to be happening, but it was instinct.

He took a sip of his tea, sighing happily. The library was quiet, the world seeming far calmer than he knew it to be. A nice illusion, and one he needed after a very busy week.

Suddenly the unfortunately familiar sound of gunshots rent the air.

Harold’s calm evaporated in an instant. “Mr. Reese, what on earth is going on?”

Apparently a few minutes to enjoy his tea was just not meant to be.


End file.
